Summer Love
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: So it's summer and what's better than a summer love? AU Disclaimer: I own nothing. DannyxSam it starts off slow
1. Preview

New Story again? Yes I have writer's block! So it's summer and what's better than a summer love? AU

**Pairings**: DannyxSam, JimmiexJames, Kaitlynx Blake, One side BradxScarlett and one side BradxJimmie

Describing Characters:

_Samantha Candance Manson_- age: 18; Looks like: Long butt lenght black hair with purple highlights with perwinkle eyes (hair is straight), nice hourglass form; Height:5'8, Style: Gothic mixed with a bit of normal; Nickname: Sam; Love interest: Daniel Fenton/Phantom Dress: (beach) binki purple top, tight black shorts,black flipflops (daily) dark purple off the shoulder top, black mini skirt, heel boots

_Daniel Richard Fenton/Phantom_- (Fenton: human) age: 18 1/2; Looks Like: Long spiky black hair(Hangs over his icy blue eye-mmmh smexy!-) , built full of muscles from ghostfighting; Height:6'2; Style: Normal and a bit of gothic not much but a bit; Nickname: Danny, Dan Dan; Love interest: Samantha Manson Dress: (beach) Orange swiming trucks (daily) white T and blue jeans with sneakers. (Phantom: ghost)age: 18 1/2; Looks like: Long spiky snowy white hair(Hangs over his glowing green eyes), built full of muscles from ghostfighting; Height:6'2; Style:Gothic and a bit of normal; Nickname: Phantom; Love interest: Sam Dress: Black and white spandex

**(Info on my characters)**

_Jimmie Foley/Jane:_ She's a very loving girl, she's easily angered. She's a halfa and her halfa name is Jimmie Jane. As Jimmie Foley, she has long brown-ish black hair and moss green eyes. Jimalyn Evelina Foley wears a yellow halter with a yellow jeweld strap around her neck, a green jean skirt and some high brown sandles, She also where a ridious big red heart hair clip on the left of her hair, she has very straight hair that stop at her lower back and a bang over her left eye. She also has a bracelet from her father, it shape like a snake that wrap around her wrist and has a second head, that works as a Fenton Thermos. Jimmie Jane Has wavy long red hair that stops above her butt, her eyes are also red and her dress is fitting uptop and fluffed out out the waist and half thigh with black heels.

James Mcknight: He's a very shy African male and he's as clueless as Danny. He has to be the man in charge or he'll go crazy! He has short, black curly hair and dark brown eyes. He wears black tee's with graphic designs for his favorite video games. He wears all types od pants, and his favorite black sneakers. He's also inlove with Jimmie but she doesn't realize it

Blake James: He's the british mysterious one. He was once evil but he still has his dark ways. He has short shaggy dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes. He wears fitting tee's that shows his nice six pack with loose dark jeans and black sneakers.

Brad Jakes: He's part human/animal/ghost. He takes shape of a human during the day and at night his a dog that lives with Jimmie. He loves Jimmie but she doesn't see it. His ghost form has white hair, grey eyes, he wear an all white spandex with green boots. When he's evil his hair turns black and his eyes turn green. He's dog form is a chocolate lab with grey eyes. His human form, he has purple eyes and black hair. He was loose clothing.

Katilyn James: A pretty blue eyed girl with curly mid-brown hair and a beautiful pale girl with blue hair and green eyes (goddess form). She part goddess and human; she Jimie sister in heart and mind. She has the most perfect body but eaisly lose her temper. She's very adventous yet quiet and shy. She and Jimalyn are complete oppisites but best friends.

Stephanie Faith Caverly: Our little emo girl. The top part of her hair is red and black underneath, she has a super dark hat on her head, She very pale with grey eyes (she wears green contacts though) She loves music and her colors are black and green. her top super low cut but a blue-ish green top underneath. She wears a black belt that had two blue-ish green strings. Her wrist band are blue-ish green and black and lastly her skirt is two layed and mid thigh. First is a short upper thigh in all blue-green then stops mid thigh in all black. She's falls inlove with anyone she sees. She hates Jimmie back she wants Brad attention but Brad loves Jimmie. She's very multipolor...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaitlyn :( she's my sissy though but I don't own Danny Phantom said isn't it?

**Side Note:** Tucker is Jimmie's dad so he isn't going to mention much in this story! Jazz is in college! Jack and Maddie died and left Danny their house okay? I just fits in with the plot.

* * *

**Prologue:** _Summer Plan_

"Sam," Jimmie asked as she picked up Brad. He was currently in puppy form, enjoying how Jimmie rubbed his head.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at her. Jimmie sat on the edge of Sam's bed; Brad content on her lap.

"It's time to get Kaitlyn a boyfriend!" Jimmie squealed. Brad put his head on Jimmie's chest listening at her heartbeat.

"What is it with you and my love life?" Kaitlyn asked annoyed, "First my sister and now you."

"This summer is going to be different, girls." Jimmie said putting Brad down and twirl around the room, "_This_ summer we're doing to date. Have summer love, games and challenges!"

"What's wrong with the way we do summer vacation?" Sam asked.

"Nothing but we do the same thing every year!" Jimmie said, "Go to the park, babysit, watch movies at your house, slumber parties at my house, sleep over at Kat's house, swim in you indoor swimming pool. School's over; time to stop be so educated and time to party!" Jimmie said standing on Sam's bed. Brad transform back into human form and looked at Kaitlyn and Sam, both looking at Jimmie as if she grew another head.

"So you're suggesting..." Kaitlyn trailed off.

"We go _out_ this summer, meet new people, get a boyfriend, see the world without closed doors." Jimmie said smiling that faded when Stephanie walked in and near Brad.

"Yes girls, believe what _that _says." Stephanie said rolling her green eyes.

"No one invited you to this Stephanie."Jimmie said as Stephanie rubbed Brad's shoulder.

"I'm always invited right, Brad?" She pouted at him; Brad frowned . He quickly trotted over to the three girls and grip Jimmie's shoulders.

"Way to go Brad!" Jimmie squealed before hugging him. Brad cheeks turn bright red before hugging back smiling. Jimmie let go and head to the door.

"I'll be right back, I want to go on a quick walk. I'll be back in an half hour." Jimmie said before anyone could object she ran outside.

* * *

James McKnight, Blake James and Danny Fenton were all sitting in Danny's room.

"So what's on the agenda, James?" Danny asked.

"This summer, we're staying in Amity Park." James said.

"Why?" Blake asked, his British accent easily detected.

"I want us to stay here and doing stuff in Amity." James said.

"Wait a minute here," Blake said as realization hit him, "it's a girl!"

"No-" James said looking down and Danny grinned.

"Who is she James?" Danny asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no-" James sighed, "Her name is Jimalyn Foley. Her dad owns the Meat Shop and the computers stores."

"She's pretty?" Blake asked, "or does she has a 'good personality'."

"Both," James said, "guys she wants us to meet her and her friends."

"Well then sure we do owe you one from last year with doing our project." Danny said.

"Anything else with this meet up?" Blake asked.

"Nope nothing," James looked at the time, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Danny replied.

"Hurry lair!" Blake scream after James.

Instead of going to the restroom, he ran out the house.

* * *

Jimmie was on the corner of The Fenton house and waiting on James. She smiled seeing him walking her direction, she was currently invisible, thanks to her ghost powers. She grabbed James and kissed him on the lips.

"I should help you with more stuff if I get kisses like this." James said as Jimmie giggled flipping her long red hair. Her red eyes searching his hazel ones.

"Do they know our plan?" She asked.

"No but I told them I want them to meet you and you're friends."James said before Jimmie tackled his lips again.

"Yes! I love you, you know that?" Jimmie asked as her fingers touched his face from her fingerless gloves.

"Of course and I love you too." James said, holding her face, "Though I think Blake is probably on to us."

"I promise Kaitlyn can handle that. We should hook them up!" Jimmie said grinning.

"One match up at a time. Danny and Sam first; then Blake and James," James said before they kissed one more time.

* * *

Jimmie return to human form and walked up to the Fenton household. Jimmie was slightly nervous as she gripped James's hand. James noticed before pulling her hand up to his lips and kissing her hand gently. Jimmie looked away smiling, her heart racing at the sweet gesture as James seated her onto the couch.

"Yo Danny, Blake get down here!" James yelled.

"Why we're in the middle of playing Doom!" Blake said, Jimmie guess it was him from his accent.

"Get you butts down here! There's someone I want you to meet!" James yelled, Danny walked down stairs with Blake. Well more pricesly, Blake was thrown over Danny's shoulder as _Danny_ walked down stairs.

"I like your friends." Jimmie said softly to James. Danny finally place Blake down and both guys jaw. Jimmie flipped her hair over her shoulder and walk to them.

"Hi; I'm Jimalyn Foley but call me Jimmie." Danny shook her hand and smile.

"Danny Fenton," He said as Blake stood there his mouth still dropped, "that's Blake James."

"Nice to meet you Blake. You know, my bestfriend has your last name? Her name is Kaitlyn, she has very_ very_ nice hips." Jimmie said winking at him.

Blake looked away blushing, don't take long for the girl to warm up to someone, huh?

Danny started laughing, "You're trouble in waiting."

"Well I try." Jimmie said cheekly as she raised her hand wanting a highfive. Danny slapped his hand with her's and smile at James.

"Compare to your past girlfriends; I like her the most." Danny said as Jimmie cuddled up into James.

"Is that something I should worry about?" Jimmie asked jokingly.

"Nope." James said before kissing her head.

"Hey I have to go, would yall like to go the water park? I'll pay for everyone." Jimmie said.

"I can pay my own way in," all three boys snapped.

"I know but can't I spoil you?" Jimmie asked pouting.

"Well..." The guys said thinking.

"Great! Meet me at four at Amity Flood Works Park. Bye James."Jimmie said smiling before kissing his lips.

And with that she left.

* * *

Jimmie walked into Sam's Manison as gently and quietly as she could. Last thing she wanted to to be caught-

"Jim, yeah I can still see you!" Kaitlyn said, "you've been out for 25 minutes."

"Cool; five minutes less than suspected." Jimmie said smiling.

"Where were you?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No where in important," Jimmie said then lower her voice, "_yet_."

"What was that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Nothing sweetie!" Jimmie said as she rushed upstairs. Needless to say, Kaitlyn chased after her demanding where she was.

"We're leaving now to get swim suits." Jimmie said, pulling Sam from Stephine and rush down stair holding onto Kaitlyn too. Jimmie jumpped into her chair and drove off to the mall with Stephine runinng behind them and Brad only fazed in the car.

* * *

The next day came, Jimmie awoken early for work. She works at the Amity Park Daycare, she drove to James's home to see him walking out.

"Hey stranger wanna ride?" Jimmie asked smiling sweetly at him.

"My mommy told me never talk to strangers," James said before opening the door and siting beside her, his face close to her, " but she said the most beautiful ones, will change my mind." James said before kiss her lips gently.

"Ugh Jamerison Leonardo McKnight you're so corny!" Jimmie said.

"Ugh Jimalyn Evelina Foley you're turning me to a corny sap!" James teased.

Soon Jimmie and James pulled up to the daycare. They got out the car and worked, flirting whenever they could.

* * *

~Sam's Manison~

"Sam?" Kaitlyn asked, "Have you seen Jimmie?"

"Hmn?" Sam asked back.

"Where's Jimmie?" Kaitlyn repeated,"it's 3:50 her sift ends at 2:10."

"I dunno'," Sam said, "do you think she's planning something?"

"Yes," Kaitlyn said, "I mean buying us binikis, taking out out to the water park, paying for every single thing? I can't figure out what's going to happening."

"Well Jimmie is the unpredictable." Sam said, "That's why she's my friend. Weird, crazy, sneaky, nice, I can handle that."

"I wish. I just can't just grasp what she's trying to do." Kaitlyn said looking out the window for her bestfriend.

* * *

~Fenton House~

"So wanna talk about anything?" Danny asked. They were playing doom as just helping each other bet level 66.

"Not really." Blake said.

"Not even James's girlfriend?" Danny asked.

"Naw, I'm fine." Blake said walking away into the kitchen.

Danny turns to look at you reading this, "Well I tried."

* * *

Sorry Slow Intro **=(** but enjoy Friday I should have Chapter 1

_~Jaded Jimmie Productions_


	2. Chapter 1: She's Planning Something

Hey; so here's chapter two!

Thanks Kayla Lex's Sister and DammySamLover20. Two of my awesome friends =)

I own nothing except the off based characters

* * *

Jimmie and James were walking hand in hand as to the Fenton House. Jimmie was walking in her bikini, strapless red top with a black-jeweled skulk with cross bones and the same design on the lower half. All Jimmie's hair was in a ponytail and a bang covering her left eye and small black pumps. James was still in his clothing, he knocked at the door and waited for someone to answer it. Jimmie grinned as a plan formed in her mind.

"Wanna freak your friends out?" Jimmie asked.

"How?" James asked,

"Like this," Jimmie said with a sausy grin.

She leaned on the doorframe and pull James toward her. She wrapped her legs around James's waist and James's hands automatically grabbed her thighs to keep her up. Jimmie lazily wrap her arms around his neck and sloppy kissed him. James's eyes slowly closed; this is a reason why he likes Jimmie. Always unpredictable, sweet, kind, deliciously evil, and more. Danny opened the door and his blue eyes widen before shielding them.

"DUDE! That's just- you know what?" Danny said, once he open the door, "I took too long to answer the door just... just walk in when you're done." With that he left.

"Hey Daniel I-" Blake looked up, he watched the kissing couple and smile, "Nice brother, nice."

"Get your swimming trunks, boys. I'm ready to go swimming." Jimmie said giggling then jumping down from James.

"Aww," James whine before coming behind her, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. He lower his head to her ear and whispers, "I was enjoying myself."

"Well then," Jimmie said after the boys left, "remember we don't know either other. We'll accidently meet up and I'll come up and-" Jimmie was cut off by Danny running down the stairs.

Danny was in his swimming trunks and white tee. His swimming trunks had the appearance of fire with colors of orange, yellows, and a hint of light blue. To Jimmie, it seem to be a flame; a flame that would never die. Jimmie also notice the muscular shoulders and arms he had. Why is he hiding them? Modest. Danny's very modest; Sam will _love_ that.

"Well," Blake said walking down in black and dark green trunks. The trunks were dark green with the waist band black, "We should head out."

"Yeah but guys I got to get some uh-," Jimmie thought quickly, "Hair pins! Yes, I need hair pins."

"You know, my older sister, Jazz, left some when she left for college. Want to use them?" Danny asked as he started walking upstairs.

"NO!" Jimmie screamed, "I mean I barely know her. I can't possibly use those pins. Just head out without me and here James," Jimmie put a stack of hundreds in James's hand, "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"But Jim-" Danny said but was cut off by Jimmie pushing them all out the house.

"Oh and Blake, Kat has like the most prettiest blue eyes ever. B and K making a baby name T!" And with that she took off running.

She sharply turned around a corner and into an ally. She turn into her ghostfrom before turning invisible. She looked back at the guys, they seem to be in a light daze. They weren't expecting her to that, she smiled as James. She really love him and people seen it just by the way they look at each other.

_'The Plan Jimalyn. The Plan remember?'_

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Jimmie said aloud before flying to Sam's.

* * *

~At Sam's~

"I hate Jimalyn. I hate her so much right now." Kaitlyn said as she paced in her swim suit.

Her bikini had long ribbon like strings that tied around her neck, the colors were green and silver. Jimmie admire how the silver actually sparkle, the silver outline was color in green. It was the time where people could call, "Sexy yet eloquent."

"C'mon she's only trying to help," Sam said gently, "She isn't threatening us... yet atleast."

"You're the gothic one in the group; I expect you to be on my side. Jimmie even got you in a bikini!" Kaitlyn yelled.

And it was true. Jimmie got Sam into a sexy purple bikini, at the bottom fitted like a second skin and travel up her sides to her breast and cross around her neck like a halter. There was a huge diamond gap showing her stomach, and Sam wore her oxy color jewel belly ring. Sam really didn't want the smiwsuit but Jimmie was very good at this like this.

_~Flash Back at the mall~_

_Jimmie held out the swimsuit and handed to Sam._

_"No way in_ Hades _I'm wearing that!" Sam screamed; __slapping it out Jimmie's hand._

_"Mmhm... you're getting it.." Jimmie replied calmly._

_"You can buy it but I'm _not_ wearing that!" Sam said as Jimmie purchase it and walked back. She tried to__ hand it to Sam, __who refused it._

_"I don't give a snail! You're wearing this or I'ma tell the world Sam Manson was blonde with bright purple eyes and super shiny pink lipgloss." Jimmie said holding up the promise picture._

_"H- ho- how did you get this!" Sam tried to grabbed the picture._

_"Ah ah ah," Jimmie sung, "wear this swimsuit and I'll destroy the picture infornt of you."_

_"Fine!" Sam said snatching the bag and stomping out the store. Jimmie grinned; __she has 28 other pictures Sam doesn't know about._

_~End of Flash Back~_

"Let's just say; she has a way with words." Sam said putting a towel in the bag.

The bag was huge and full of towels, sunscreen, sunglasses, spear clothing, spear shoes, hair supplies and more. This was Jimmie's bag; why do she have all this? They'll never understand. Sam sat down on her bed and looked out the window, Jimmie left 20 minutes ago to get hair pins from her house. What Sam didn't understand is why didn't Jimmie just use hers?

"Blackmail?" Kaitlyn asked with crossed arms

"Big time." Sam said as Jimmie walked through the door.

"Let's go! BRAD; C'MON WE'RE LEAVING!" Jimmie screamed and picked up the bag. Brad was in puppy form, her pant happily as Jimmie pat his head.

~At the Water Park~

Jimmie notice the guys were already there and standing in line. She smiled and looked at Danny, his eyes scanning the crowded. He was probably looking for her, she bite her lip. Great; he had to be the most caring guy to look for her while stage two of her plan. Jimmie looked at Brad returning to human form, she had to go in quietly. Danny eyes follow her and rested on Sam. This may work as long as they notice her yet-

"Jimmie!" Blake called out as Jimmie paled. She was caught!

Somehow, luck was on her side when she heard, "Ahh GHOST!" This cause people to scream and run. Kaitlyn looked panic, Sam was watching and Brad simply turn ghost.

"No Brad stay." Jimmie said grabbing his hand.

"Jimmie I need to help." Brad inform before she cuddled up to him.

"Please," Jimmie did a puppy-dog pout. Brad frown but stayed nevertheless.

"Look it's Danny Phantom!" A voice screamed.

Jimmie notice a pretty Latino girl was cheering, _way_ too preppy. Danny Phantom came out his long snowy hair flying by the ghost he was fighting. The jet packs was a tad bit weird, what ghost needs jet packs?

"Skulker, get out!" Phantom growled and blasted the jet packs off. Skulker fell down... on to Sam Manson.

* * *

~Kaitlyn and Blake~

"Sam!" Kaitlyn said worried as she paced back and forward. The people separated the girls apart and the police kept to people into the cramp changing rooms. She was locked in with Blake, with a little help from James. She didn't know at the time, just worrying about Sam.

"Miss please, this Sam, is in good hands,"Blake said cussing about how his British accent affected his speaking.

"Suuurrreeee," Kaitlyn purred, "like I want one my best friends in the arms of a ghost I, nor she knows." Kaitlyn stressed raking her hand through her lock curly locks.

"He's Danny Phantom, he protects Amity." Blake said as his eyes were drawn to her hips. 'She has nice hips,' He thought.

"Since when?" Kaitlyn asked, "I never heard of this!"

"Since three years ago." Blake said, "where do you live?"

"Why would I tell you? So you can stalk me?" Kaitlyn asked

"Nope because if you live in Amity you would know." Blake said.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Kaitlyn demanded, hands on her hips.

"Meaning you're don't know the city Amity." Blake said shrugging his shoulders. He saw her eyes flash dangerously dark green.

"I'll have you to know, I've lived here for 17 years, meaning by whole life!" Kaitlyn growled.

"Then you never dated a boy then. All boys adore or jealous of Phantom." Blake said. And he was right not like she would admit that.

"You are an egotistical idiot!" And with that Kaitlyn ranted on and on about boys being idiots.

"I see," Blake said before getting up then walking to slowly, "You have _very_ nice hips Kaitlyn."

"What! How dare you- wait _what did you just say_? I never told you my name." Kaitlyn said before frowning, "And my **hips**!"

"You can come out now," the police officer said after walking in and left. Blake held Kaitlyn head in his hands and press his lips to her soft ones. He gently lick her top lip then raced out the room.

"Why you little," Kaitlyn growled,"HOW DARE YOU!" Kaitlyn smiled and touched her lips.

* * *

~Few Minutes Later (Danny and Sam)~

"Hey Phantom," Jimmie said in ghost form as Phantom lifted up Sam.

"Yes?" He asked raising his thick black eyebrow.

"She lives on Cheery Lane 2350; her room is the only one with lights off."

"How do you know?" Phantom asked tighting his hold on Sam. Why is he protecting her so much? He didn't even know her name but she's so beautiful.

"I know where _everyone _lives, Phantom." Jimmie said flipping her hair.

"You're trouble in waiting aren't you?" Phantom asked; haven't he said this before?

"Well I try." Jimmie said cheekly as she wink and flew off.

_****__**O.0.O**_

Danny took her directions and laid Sam on her bed. He watched her as she slowly begin to twist and turn. Sam didn't have any bruises but Danny knew she'll be sore in the morning.

"Oi," Sam groan running fingers in her hair.

"Good, you're waking up." A voice said beside her. Sam notice the glowing white hair and bright green orbs memerozing her form.

"Who are you?" Sam asked rubbing her head.

"Phantom. Danny Phantom but call me Phantom." He asked as his hand went out and gently stroke her arm, "And you?"

"Sam." She answer trying to sit up. Phantom pulled her on to his lap, did I mention he was floating?

"Samantha?" Phantom whispers huskily.

"Uh it's just Sam." Sam said as a light blush brush her pale cheeks.

"Of course, but I think Samantha is sexier." He said, his lips close to her ear. She shievered, he is always this alluring? His hair and eyes only highlighted his perfect skin and a sly grin slid into view.

"Uh... well... um..." This was the first; Samantha Candance Manson couldn't snap a reply?

"Well I have to go," Phantom said before leaning down and kissing her forehead, "stay beautiful."

"Wait, Phantom?" Sam asked as he sat her down on a carpet.

"Yes Samantha?" Phantom asked. Sam blushed burn her ears and neck, she love how he said her name.

"Will I see you again?" She asked holding her cheek and tilting her head to the side.

"You know what?" Phantom said lowly and lean forward so his face was right infornt of her's, "You can count on it."

And with that he slowly disappeared only leaving his scent to fill the room.

* * *

This chapter is: 2,103 words long. Hope you enjoy RxR flames are accepted.

~Jaded Jimmie


End file.
